A Task of Utmost Import
by samallamadingdong
Summary: This was the last task the tactician was expecting to be thrust at her as the new queen of the Halidom, and quite frankly, she feels it's a bit too soon. (ChromxMU, rated M for a brief session somewhere in there.)


"If you'd excuse me, Milady." Frederick watched as the brunette continued writing away, only taking a brief pause to lay her quill against her lips as she thought for a moment and continued to work on her documents. He let out a long sigh, knowing she had assumed he called for someone else. The tactician was still far too used to informality and that would not do with her new station, being wed to Chrom now, after all. He made a mental note to add more lessons on etiquette and to drum her new title into her head later, as there was a far more... Pressing matter to discuss for the moment. He covered his mouth with a balled hand and cleared his throat as loudly as he could, causing the woman to jump in her seat, letting out a surprised yelp as her quill flew from her hand. She faced Frederick now, chest heaving and hand clutched to her heart as she panted heavily. "_If you'd excuse me, Milady._"

"O-oh! Gods, I'm sorry Frederick!" Samantha quickly placed her work down as she stood to her feet, racing over to the stern knight and hurriedly bent over at a near 90 degree angle, offering a deeply apologetic bow. "I didn't mean to ignore you, I'm just... I thought-"

And now she was bowing. The new Queen of the Halidom, bowing to him, a knight. Of all the absurd things he had to live through, that certainly ranked high in ridiculousness. "Milady, please, raise your head! I understand that you are not used to your new life as of yet, but please do remember, you are royalty now. Do not bring shame to yourself or Milord."

Samantha straightened up right away, feeling her face heat up in mild embarrassment. She figured she must have looked like quite the fool and thanked the Gods only Frederick was around. "My apologies. I promise, I'll get used to this soon. So, er..." She offered a meek grin as she joined her hands behind her back, swaying back and forth in exaggerated innocence. "I assume you need me for something?"

"Ah, yes. There is something of import I'd like to discuss with you."

"I'm all ears. Do carry on."

"I'll be frank. I would like for you and Milord to engage in unprotected intercourse. As often as possible, if I may add."

That was possibly the last thing Samantha was expecting. She stared at the knight before her, squinting as she tried to process what she heard. "You would like me..." she began, repeating Frederick almost absentmindedly. "...And Chrom... To have unprotected... Wait, what?!" And now it hit her with all the force of a critical Rexcalibur spell. Her face quickly rouged and she babbled as she tried to form coherent words. "You want me and Chrom... Oh boy, I think I need to sit down for this..."

"Do hear me out, Milady. With the loss of Lady Emmeryn, the Exalted line is now left with only Chrom and Lissa." Frederick took a pause. It was painful to even say and he regret that he could not do a thing to change the fate that befell Emmeryn. Still, now was not the time to lose track of his case, he had an important task to ask of Samantha. "I would die before allowing something to happen to either Milord or Milady, but nonetheless, the Exalted line needs to be extended. As Milord's wife, it would be wise for you to use this time of peace to bare him a child. That is why I'd like for you and Milord to try as often as you can, that way you have increased chances of falling pregnant."

"You want me..." The brunette could barely believe the words as she really did sink into her seat. She ran a hand through her short, thick, sable tresses, moving the hair out of her right eye as she she looked up with confused blue irises. "Frederick, Chrom is barely past his 20th birthday, and I myself am right behind that. I'm not sure we're ready for a... A... _Baby._" Samantha cringed reflexively, barely even able to imagine herself as a mother. Hell, she couldn't even remember her own mother to look back upon as a sort of reference on what to do, nor were there any mother figures she felt comfortable around to even ask. "I think I'll need some time to think and discuss this thoroughly with Chrom before making any rash decisions."

Frederick nodded in understanding as he hooked his arms behind his back and stood firm as ever, same old soft smile that that instilled fear upon the Shepherds during training gracing his lips. "Fair enough, Milady. But you can trust I am not done convincing you of the import of baring the next heir."

"I don't doubt that you're not..." The tactician muttered before returning to her desk and retrieving her scattered papers, exhaling a breath she hadn't known she was holding. '_Go ahead and do your worst. Doubt my mind's changing any time soon...'_ She thought to herself as she reached for her quill and dipped it in ink.

As days passed, Samantha regret her last thought as Frederick kept true to his word, reminding the young woman of just about every reason why she should allow Chrom to impregnate her, using words so straightforward she couldn't help but turn every shade of red possible. She couldn't escape it either. He'd often keep to her pace in the drills during Frederick's fitness hour, using the time to tell her how she wasted opportunities every time she made love to Chrom while protected. 'Just think of all the possible heirs you're wasting per session with Milord... Over a million possible children!' It was enough embarrassment to get the tactician to learn how to sprint effectively, becoming one of the Shepherd's fastest runners- not like it mattered though, seeing as Frederick was as well, and he'd catch up to her quickly. He also had her clearly beat in stamina, leaving no way out of the horror.

Her sword lessons were no better. Having Frederick as a one on one teacher left her little choice but to hear him prattle about the usual. Oh, how she'd wish that Cordelia was not a perfectionist with lesson plans. She dreamed of the momentary peace she could have had if she just could learn from the red head instead. Alas, teaching was not Cordelia's strong suit and she just had to deal.

Samantha raised her training sword quickly, barely meeting Frederick's pace as she attempted to force him back. It only resulted in her boots grinding into the dirt and Frederick not budging an inch. Now was when she really started to regret wasting so much energy during fitness hour.

"Milady, it seems that the peace is rendering you soft. I would request that we have you see to more duties on the field with the Shepherds, but I'd rather you stay with Milord and-" Frederick was yet to finish his piece when Samantha suddenly found a burst of energy to tried and strike, managing to put enough force behind her swing to send Frederick back a few steps.

"Frederick..." She begun, narrowing her eyes into slits and twisting her mouth. "Gone soft you say? Run ragged is more like it!" She tried another strike, but Frederick was prepared for the blow and parried, both training blades sliding off each other. "I'm sure you've noticed my progress during the usual morning routines, I'm probably more fit than ever!" The wooden swords collided against each other once more, the clatter it produced echoing through the training grounds. Both participants jumped back and slowly began circling one another, watching out for the others moves. "It's because I'm... You know... Trying to not hear things about a certain subject, so I tried too hard this morning and tuckered myself out!"

"Ah!" Frederick looked as if he understood where she was coming from well enough- at least she hoped, until he began talking once more, raising his weapon and preparing to aim for a weak spot. "That is not my fault, Milady. You said you were prepared to hear my thoughts on the subject, and I am merely offering them to you to convince you that producing the next heir is important."

Once again, the two clashed and retreated back into position to look for a weak point. Samantha sighed as she ran fingers through her hair to sweep it back and keep it out of her face. "You're asking 20 year olds to become parents rather hastily. If we're in a time of peace, I cannot see what's the rush."

"Unfortunately peace may not be everlasting, and if something happens to Milord, then we have a tremendous problem in our hands." He paused momentarily and looked at the brunette, an eye raised inquisitively. He took it a sign of curiosity and continued. "He is the last living member of the Exalted family who is able to wield Falchion. Having an heir as soon as possible who can also use the blade is most important. That is why I ask that you allow Milord to impregnate you. I am sure you'd find the experiences getting there to be quite delightful anyway! It would be a whole new level of intimacy added with Milord, with nothing in the way of feeling friction properly and,"

Frederick used the same amount of force behind his swings, but Samantha was so mortified by his speech, she barely even held onto her practice sword with a decent grip. The blow was enough to send the blushing woman stumbling backwards, her wooden sword flying through the air as she crashed against a wooden fence behind her and flipped over it, the only words she managed to utter being an ungraceful, "Shit-!"

"Milady!"

It took no time for Frederick to take the fallen queen to receive aid from Lissa, despite her protests that it was a minor fall. It also took him no time to have her returned to her room and tucked in, her assertion that she was fine falling on deaf ears, as per usual. And it took not much after that before Chrom burst into the room, worried about Samantha's condition. Of course he wore a look of confusion when she was already changed into sleeping clothes and sitting upright against the headrest, reading peacefully. "I heard from Frederick that you had a nasty accident while training. He also apologized profusely saying that it was his fault, but..."

Samantha smiled wryly as her husband approached the bed, placing the book down on the nightstand. "Chrom... We're talking about Frederick here, if I tripped on a pebble, he'd probably blow it out of proportions. I did have a bit of an embarrassing tumble, but I assure you that I'm well."

"That is true..." He commented as he approached the bed, waiting for a moment for his wife to scooch over and give him some space on the edge.

"...Chrom, please," Samantha weakly crawled onto Chrom's lap when he sat on the bed, weaving her fingers together as she begged, "I didn't want to complain about this, but you have to find a way to get Frederick to stop! I know he means well, but the way he's going about to convince me to, uh, create an heir with you is down right traumatic!"

The indigo haired lord leaned into Samantha's mop of hair as he wrapped his arms around her, sighing, his soft exhalation of breath tickling her slightly. "I'm sorry, Love. I expected him to drag you into the same kind of treatment he gives Lissa and I, but I hadn't given it enough thought to consider that it would extend into our intimate affairs."

"He tried to convince me by mentioning about Falchion needing at least another possible user and wasted, um, _substances_, even when teaching me sword play! No matter how many times he says it, I just can't get used to it and it mortifies me every time. I know he means well, and that an heir is a very important thing, but I don't know if we're ready for that yet... And Gods, I think my back still feels when I fell this afternoon..." Samantha tested out a stretch, grimacing when she felt a jolt of pain. It probably bruised. Now she figured that she should have accepted the healing spell instead of urging Lissa to not even bother wasting it.

Chrom offered a sympathetic smile as he moved his hands from their place around Samantha's body and onto her back, beginning to rub small circles. The tactician let out a content sigh, so he continued his ministrations as he spoke. "I'll be sure to have a word with him. I'll let him know that we appreciate his efforts, but we'll take care of that when we feel the time is right."

"Thank you... I have a feeling he'll probably give you the same talk, so Good lu- _Aaah!_" Chrom had hit a particular spot that was aching, and how relieving it was to have it massaged was enough for the woman to illicit a borderline lewd sound of contentment. Chrom paused out of shock for a moment as his cheeks became dusted in a light red and continued on the same spot curiously, receiving the same reaction every time. It was only a matter of time before his hands begun roaming, sliding from Samantha's back to her thighs, leaning over and trailing kisses on the exposed parts of her back. "Chrom..." She muttered his name breathlessly as she squirmed in delight.

He took that as a signal to continue, and Chrom grabbed the brunette from her spot, sitting her upright and kissing her feverishly as he slowly moved his hands to the hem of her dress, pulling it over her and discarding it to the side. No sooner was Samantha desperately unbuttoning the front of Chrom's suit, and pushed him down into the mattress, grinding against him and tilting her head back, letting out a moan as he dug his fingers into her sides, rolling his hips against hers.

Lost in delirium, Samantha stripped herself of her undergarments and lowered herself onto Chrom, their pace incredibly hasty as she ran her nails down her husband's chest. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax, and he arched up in ecstasy as he cried out.

That's when it hit them, and they stared at each other, wide eyed and mouths hanging. "Oh no..." Samantha was the first to vocalize the mistake the two had made in their fervor. "We just... I didn't... Oh Gods, we forgot..."

'I-I'm sure it's okay!" Chrom offered an unsure smile as he sat up and brushed the hair covering the tactician's eye out of the way gently so the two could see each other clearly. "If Frederick pressed that trying often would ensure greater chances, forgetting this once might be alright, right?"

"...Y-yeah... You're probably right..." She agreed easily, trying to hard to convince herself that Chrom was correct, and there was indeed nothing to fear.

But after a month and half passed and Samantha found herself unable to keep down breakfast... Or anything, really, along with a peculiar appetite and an oddly growing, tender chest, she began to worry, albeit for the wrong reasons. She was bewildered by the sudden 'illness', trying to figure out where she may have contracted it from and what exactly could it be. That was at least until she was hit by one particular wave of dizziness and fell unconscious. She couldn't remember what she was doing, only that when she awoke, Chrom was holding her hand and Frederick watched over her fretfully. She blinked slowly, turning towards the cleric in the room. "...Just how unwell am I? Will I be able to overcome this?"

The cleric turned, smile spreading across her face as she tried to suppress a laugh, not wanting to seem rude. "I've examined you and attempted to heal whatever ailments you might have, but it's not something I can cure, Milady." The woman almost recoiled when she realized how pallid Chrom, Frederick and Samantha became. Perhaps she should have worded that differently.

"Are you saying that she won't make it through whatever illness she has...?" Chrom hesitated to ask, his grip on his wife's hand tightening.

"No, that is not what I mean, Milord." The cleric shook her head, smile returning to her face as she faced the indigo haired man. "I cannot cure her because a child is not an ailment." As she thought might happen, she was met with confused expressions, the king and queen hiking up their brows. Frederick seemed to be looking on with quiet excitement- at least someone recognized what was going on. "What I mean is that you're going to be a father. Congratulations, Milord. The queen is pregnant."

Chrom and Samantha looked at each other slowly, jaws hanging as Frederick excitedly leaned near them. "Congratulations Milord, Milady! I am happy to hear Milady actually considered my words and has begun her part in restoring the Ylissean family! I cannot wait to meet the child you both shall bless the world with!"

The brunette slowly turned to face Frederick, her visible blue eye almost unfocused as she could feel a vein in her forehead pop. Listen? Not quite. It was because of being terribly distracted by his words! Turning back slowly, she heaved a small sigh. Things were certainly moving rather fast. Not too long ago, she was just beginning life a new, with no memories and now here she was, married and with child. She perked up somewhat as she felt fingers gently graze the back of her hand and she looked towards Chrom, who met her gaze with a nervous expression. She smiled wryly as she let out a puff of air through her nose and raised a hand to stroke a palm softly against his cheek. She had plans to spend the rest of her life with this man, so what if the child part came a bit too soon? "I'm sure you'll make a great father."

It took a moment for Chrom to register what she was saying, and the gravity of the moment truly hit. They were going to have a child. They may have been young and the whole ordeal mostly unplanned, but they were in love and in a time of peace- certainly they could make it work. The couple embraced tightly, tears beginning to fall from their tightly shut eyes. After a few moments, they pulled away just enough to be able to look at Frederick. "Thank you..." They both told him, genuine smiles on their faces.

It was enough to get the Knight himself sniffling, feeling he accomplished a greater good for Ylisse. Samantha chuckled, face partially red and covered in wet trails. '_Perhaps he needn't know the thanks is for distracting me so badly that one day..._'


End file.
